


Share With Me

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Gucci doesn't want Jooheon to be sad anymore.
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 6





	Share With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - HEART: write about life in the POV of an animal.

She’s woken up a whisker’s breadth of a moment away from her regularly scheduled nightly hunt. At once, her ears perk up to the sound of the front door opening. Her pupils expand three sizes as she adjusts her senses to focus on this unexpected intruder. She only dials her alert knob to casual mode when the scent of her long-gone human reaches her nose.

Stretching her long torso, front legs first and then her hind, she makes her way to the entrance, leaving her sleepy sister behind. He is alone. One after another, two giant suitcases are heaved over the front porch and into the living room. She sniffs the foreign objects with caution. They are covered in unfamiliarity, but non-threatening otherwise. 

What turns her attention back to the human is a waft of a certain negative energy. He has leaned back against the closed door, eyes shut, breathing heavily. She’s felt that energy before. But her perception tells her it’s not from physical strain, but a strain that her five external senses can’t catch. A faint memory of abandonment and a rain soaked cardboard box comes to her mind. It’s not a memory she likes to think about. 

Within the house, another human’s voice is heard, a higher-pitched one, the one in charge of the day hunt. This human’s eyes fly open. He clears his throat to grunt in response. Once the two voices are satisfied, they cease. His rapidly beating chest takes up so much noise in her ears. And then, his head bobs forward, his shoulders slump, and his body slides down the door until he’s on his butt, his hind legs sticking out in front of him.

She studies him for some time. He’s quiet for someone in so much pain. No mewls or anything. Good on him, for knowing how to protect himself from nightly predators. But she knows that keeping that negative energy within him could be equally as dangerous. 

She rubs her fur against his legs as she walks, arching her back as she does so. See here, human, you are mine. Feeling no reaction, she nuzzles her face against his arm, walks over his lap all while purring. Take my scent, she says, and I’ll take your bad feelings away. She continues to rub and purr, repeatedly telling him that she is to be let in. Please, human, listen to what I have to say.

Eventually, she feels a hand on her back that begins to pet her gently. She arches in excitement, flicking her tail at his face. He exhales audibly, as if he had been holding his breath all along. By this point, the negative energy he had pent up earlier doesn’t feel quite so unhealthy anymore. He heaves a shaky sigh. Soon enough, water starts to flow from his eyes. 

Finally! That’s right, human, you must share yourself. She bumps her nose against his chest as he continues to pet. She places little love bites on his hand and he withdraws for a moment. His mewls are more audible now, but still soft enough to not be heard by the other human in the house. His face is scrunched up with splotches of pink. His breaths are jagged, but he's breathing. She stills in her movements, opting to provide him comfort in warmth. She lies down on his lap and continues to purr. Maybe my contentment will transfer over to him, she thinks. 

The two sit there for some time. She closes her eyes, but stays awake, at the ready. His mewls quiet down, and his heartbeat has slowed down, as well. All that can be heard now is the occasional sniffle. He continues to pet her every now and then. The feeling of sadness is still there, and she’s smart enough to know that it won’t simply go away all at once. But that awful negative energy is gone. 

He shifts, and she quickly climbs down from his lap. He takes off his shoes and pushes them aside. Taking a deep breath, he gets himself back up on his hind legs. She circles him, and he stoops down to scratch under her chin. And then he rolls his suitcases and makes his way down the hallway and into his room.

She stays in the living room, but her gaze follows his movements through the dark. Satisfied, she walks back to her perch, makes herself comfortable next to her still sleeping sister, and falls fast asleep.


End file.
